Ayuda
by jona584
Summary: Solamente un día normal en la vida de los campeones de la grieta


Capítulo 1

Nuevo compañero

Era un día normal en la jefatura de policía, la sheriff de piltover estaba leyendo una lista de casos sin resolver en busca de alguno de su interés.

Sin previo aviso VI la vigilante de piltover entro en la oficina dela sheriff la cual no se inmuto ante esto lo único que hizo la sheriff fue mirarla por unos segundos antes de volver a repasar su lista.

¡Estoy harta! – Dijo la vigilante de piltover al darse cuenta de que Caitlyn no le haría caso – ¡no puedo soportarlo más! – decía mientras se acercaba al escritorio de la sheriff.

¿Ahora qué te pasa? – decía Caitlyn sin mirarla –Cómo que ¿Ahora qué te pasa? ¿Que acaso no es obvio? –decía con voz irritada Vi al no tener a atención de su compañera –Es Jinx, llevamos mucho tiempo persiguiéndola, demasiado para mi gusto –Decía Vi molesta.

Ya la atraparemos –Le dijo con toda seguridad la sheriff –Llevas diciendo eso desde el primer día que tenemos el caso –Decía Vi mientras se recargaba en la pared –Tal vez necesitamos ayuda –Le dijo Caitlyn a Vi con toda tranquilidad mientras tomaba de su taza de café.

¡¿Estás loca?! –dijo vi sobresaltando a Caitlyn, la cual derramo un poco de café lo cual la molesto un poco –No podemos pedirle ayuda a nadie – le decía a Vi a Caitlyn separándose de la pared y alzando un poco la voz.

¿Y porque no podemos pedir ayuda? Tu estas diciendo que estas harta de que no la podamos atrapar y tal vez un poco de ayuda no nos vendría mal –dijo la sheriff mientras limpiaba el café derramado.

Eso dañaría mi orgullo además nosotras dos hemos sido las únicas que han defendido piltover y lo seguiremos siendo –ante este comentario la sheriff se levantó de su asiento y plantándole cara a Vi.

No somos las únicas que han protegido piltover, acaso Jayce es nadie, ezreal también es nadie o que tal Heimerdinger y que tal de… -la sheriff no pudo terminar ya que Vi la interrumpió –Está bien tal vez no somos las únicas que protegen piltover pero aun así no podemos aceptar la ayuda de nadie, además Jinx debe saber bien de que es capaz cada uno de ellos.

Este comentario dejo pensativa a Caitlyn – ¿Y si la ayuda no es de piltover? –Dijo Caitlyn – ¿A qué te refieres? –decía Vi confundida al no entender esto último – ¿Y si es de otra ciudad estado?

NO bajo ningún motivo dejare que alguien de otra ciudad-estado nos ayude –Decía Vi poniéndose erguida –Esto no está a discusión, ya me metiste la idea así que pediré ayuda quieras o no –ante este comentario Vi supo que no ganaría así que al menos intentaría sacar algo bueno de la situación –está bien puedes pedir ayuda pero bajo unas condiciones.

Caitlyn se acomodó en su asiento – ¿Cuáles son? –Vi nuevamente se recargo en la pared y dijo –número 1 que no sea de noxus, número 2 que este bajo mis órdenes y número 3 que no sea hombre –Caitlyn se le quedo viendo con una ceja levantada ante esta última condición –Está bien puede ser hombre, pero tiene que estar bajo mis órdenes.

Bajo nuestras órdenes corrigió Caitlyn –Decía Caitlyn mientras se servía más café – ¿Algo más que quieras pedir? –Dijo Caitlyn mientras tomaba un sorbo de café – ¿Un aumento de salario? –Ante esta petición Caitlyn se comenzó a reír por lo bajo, aunque no lo suficiente para que Vi no se diera cuenta.

Pues si no hay nada más le mandare un aviso a la liga para que manden a alguien –Decía la sheriff mientras tomaba asiento y revolvía sus archivos en busca de una pluma y papel – ¿Y desde cuando la liga hace esos favores? –preguntaba curiosa Vi – Pues nunca he usado mi "Deseo" así que lo pienso usar para pedir ayuda – ¿A qué te refieres con "Deseo"?

¿Cómo que a que me refiero con Deseo? –Esto lo decía en un tono de sorpresa ya que le sorprendía que su compañera no supiera acerca de lo que hablaba –Me refiero a la condición que le pones a la liga para unirte.

¿Desde cuándo existe eso? –Desde siempre –decía Caitlyn sin poder creer que su amiga no supiera esta información –Bueno no me sorprende viniendo de alguien que golpea antes de preguntar –Vi se quedó mirando a Caitlyn un poco cabreada ante el comentario de su compañera.

¿Entonces yo también puedo pedir un "deseo"? –Dijo Vi pensando en lo que podría pedir –Si nunca lo has usado si –Dijo Caitlyn mientras dejaba su taza de café y comenzaba a escribir la carta que mandaría a la liga –Genial pensó Vi para sus adentros – ¿A quién crees que nos envíen? –le pregunto la sheriff de piltover a su compañera sacándola de sus pensamientos –mientras no sea Jayce para mi da igual –Como digas –Le respondió Caitlyn sin dejar de escribir.

-Al día siguiente -

Buenos días –dijo Vi mientras entraba a la oficina de la sheriff sin siquiera preguntar, por otro lado Caitlyn estaba concentrada leyendo unos papeles que parecían ser el historial de alguna persona.

¿Qué es eso? ¿Un nuevo caso? –preguntaba Vi mientras se acercaba para leer de que se trataba –es el historial de nuestro nuevo compañero –dijo Caitlyn sin dejar de leer – ¿Para qué necesitamos su historial? –decía Vi acomodándose en una silla frente a la sheriff –lo que pasa es que la liga me dio el historial de nuestro nuevo compañero por si había algo que no nos gustara de él, yo acepte sin dudarlo, pero viendo sus antecedentes creo que no fue muy buena idea –esto lo dijo mientras se servía su décima taza de café.

Y que ha hecho para que "la gran sheriff de piltover dude de él" –esto lo decía en tono de burla –en realidad no ha hecho nada malo, lo único que me preocupa es que no acate mis órdenes y se salga de control –dijo Caitlyn.

¿Y porque haría eso? -dijo Vi –porque todos los que van hay siempre son iguales –decía Caitlyn en un tono serio – ¿todos los que van a dónde? –dijo Vi – a la guerra –dijo simplemente Caitlyn.

¿Y cómo se llama? –decía Vi –déjame ver –dijo Caitlyn –aquí está su nombre es…

Espero que les haya gustado es mi primera historia así que comenten que les pareció, dejen sus críticas y opinen quien creen que es el nuevo compañero (al menos espero que alguien comente) no sean malos al comentar (si es que alguien comenta).

El próximo capítulo lo subiré si es que alguien lee esta historia, de lo contrario la historia se quedara en este eterno suspenso, sin más que decir espero que comenten :D y opinen que tal esta la historia, hasta el próximo capitulo


End file.
